


Saudade - The Love That Remains

by cinqluna



Series: Kinkmeme Feels [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, FFXV Kinkmeme fills, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm hopping on this train and never come back, Its a super tragic and sad prompt ya alls, Papa!Cor is the best!, Violent, actually its more like hurt, gunshot wound, kinkmeme fills, no beta I will die like a peasant I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinqluna/pseuds/cinqluna
Summary: It was honestly ironic and some sort of omen if Cor would say when on that very day a father has lost his son and that father was him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I want to try my take on filling kinkmeme and this one doesn't want to leave me alone. The link can be found [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6545169#cmt6545169)

It’s been few years after that, Cor still struggling to let go of what happen. A saying Cor found ironic when on that very day, Regis has foretold to Noctis to be careful, keep on guard, avoid doing any stupid things that can lead to his unfortunate demise; considering he has this crazy tendency to bail out from any function he want to avoid, his birthday party.

“A father should never bury his son.” Regis dryly said to his son as Noctis was keeping up with his act, to not attending his own birthday party and threatening to jump off his room’s balcony rather than wearing that stripped suit. Cor was listening from behind the door.

It was honestly ironic and some sort of omen if Cor would say when on that very day a father has lost his son and that father was him. He has adopted Prompto since tender age of one, where a mission gone wrong and he ended up with a baby. Long story short, the refugee couple were hiding away from those MTs for taking back their unfortunate baby marked to be an MT. It wasn’t their fault, the parent tend to do anything even stupid people might said to save their offspring. The Argentums are no different.

Marked with a code on the baby’s wrist, Cor took his parents’ last word to protect him, to save him from Niflheim iron grip and Astrals Cor did exactly what they said because who would leave the beautiful blond chubby child to die? Certainly Cor isn’t because that child has won his heart in the flicker of time, at the sight of his smile.

Cor Leonis the Immortal has been slain by an Argentum baby’s soft laughter.

The parents died shortly after they told him the baby’s name and Cor tried his hardest to bring the baby back in Insomnia. With the permission of Regis and Clarus approval, the papers had been signed and his origin will be kept secret. A new identity was given as Prompto A. Leonis, a crown citizen and the son of a Marshal.

Cor still remembers when Prompto was small and they live on Crownsguard quarters, it was a hectic life for him as a new father. At least he knows how to change diapers and bathe a baby thanks to his sister’s children but he never knew much about other things. He still remembers how everyday he ended up at his sister’s place to babysit Prompto when he was working, saying finding another nursery would be a hassle and he would very much like to avoid Citadel nursery at all cost.

Prompto loves staying at his aunt Layla’s place; he was a happy boy and quickly befriends his cousins and they were great friends through and through. It wasn’t a problem when Cor had to wake him up in the morning to send him there, no cries whatsoever, and no problem to pick him up late when he was on overtime. Doing missions was much easier, Prompto was an easy boy to be taken care of, easily pleased but extremely wary of strangers and that what Cor appreciate most on his son’s personality.

He loves his son, he would do anything to bring happiness to him, makes sure Prompto know how he feels and when things are wrong. But he never spills the truth on his origin and the mark on his wrist. He diligently taught Prompto to never take down those strap that covering his wrist, that the mark was something bad and people might not like it. He said that the mark should be hidden at all cost and can be infectious if touched, Prompto cries on that night and asking him whether he will be dead because that thing was on his arm and Cor hug his son so tight, pouring apologies for he did not raise Prompto right and he was caught on that curse.

“No, I get rid of that monster so that my son would live in peace.” Cor was late to work that morning as Prompto couldn’t get some sleep because of it. But the boy was resilient and everything Cor said he follows obediently.

There was a day when Prompto just learned about world and that children would have two parents; a mother and a father. It was when Cor’s brother in law has returned from his long mission as hunter. That evening when Cor want to take him home he asked that and Cor was speechless, Layla and Zaan was smiling sheepishly from behind. It was just a week after he asked about the mark and Cor hasn’t ready to tell him this. It might upset him yet again. He hates it when his sunshine was sad, the day will turned grey until he has been satisfied and Cor hopes what he’s going to said will not take the light too long.

Cor describe his biological mother, that Argentum lady, the truth to what little he remembers. He told his son that she died protecting him from the curse of his mark, that Cor too helps in protecting Prompto from harms’ way. Prompto was delighted in a mix of sadness when he told Cor that both of his parents love him unconditionally. Cor reaffirmed that even though his mother was passed, he will protect him in every way possible.

“Did papa miss mommy too? I saw how mama Layla missed uncle Zaan and they were all huggies and kisses when they met.” Cor was stupefied. How would he miss another woman that was not his lover? He felt guilty to the Argentum couple as he completely disregard them, as if he robbed their baby and make him his. Cor stretch a smile and said:

“I did, but you’re here and that’s all I am grateful for.”

Prompto was schooled together with his cousins and Cor decided it was time to find a home of his own, he choose a house nearby the private education area and his sister’s place so that Prompto doesn’t feeling alone. A doting father Layla once said, betraying his stiff demeanour behind the Marshal’s cloak. Regis once makes a silly remark whenever Cor request for an off day to attend one of his son’s many school function. He proudly said that he would be there and accidentally make treason to his own king much on Clarus’ chagrin.

Their lives were relatively normal; Prompto insist to enrol into crownguard training when he was seventeen and Cor couldn’t be more proud but nervous a bit for him. All his life, Cor never bring Prompto to Citadel, several people know of his son including Monica. Hiding him from public and army’s knowledge would be much safer thus the private schooling. He knows he has a lot of enemies and those rebellions as of late had been more aggressive. Cor was away from home for several days because of the rising anti-niff refugee cases. He kept his life private and his work hidden from Prompto. It was enough if his son knew that he was a mere soldier, no more than that and that’s the reason of his fear.

With each blinks passes year by year and Prompto already graduated from high school with excellent result. Sometimes Cor mused, he was thankful that his little ray of sunshine, now becoming teens, was growing up into a fine young lad. He was like a perfect child to him, not even the prince would stand on that. The only times he were worried and distressed were the days where his son falls ill but that times were far fewer as he grown. Cor implement a healthy lifestyle on him and set a routine for both of them, engaging more on father and son bond. Morning run, breakfast by Cor, school time, tutor with his cousins and dinner with Cor if he manages to be home before seven.

It was few months after he graduated that he begging Cor to let him have part time jobs at one of those fancy camera stores. He said that he was old enough to have his own money and he would be flustered if his friends know that he still relying on his parent wages. He assured Cor that it would not be a problem.

“Come on dad, I will be fine. Promoter by day and trainer by night.  A photographer in between. That sounds great isn’t?”

Cor couldn’t resist that sparkling violet-blue eyes, bright smile, and freckles in between.

Both of them had been busy since that but their morning run were the only thing that needs to be done without fail. That’s what Prompto gets when he has a father who is a soldier. Not that he minds, he actually loves that moment, it makes him eager to start his days ahead. Prompto has been performing well on both his part time and training while Cor has been extremely busy with the prince’s birthday incoming. This year he will introduce him to the prince and proposed to him Regis’ suggestion; to bring Prompto along to his bachelor trip to wed Lady Lunafreya later.

He was on guard duty that day, escorting delegates from Accordo and Niflheim. Regis has made three-way peace and ceasefire signing. Niflheim especially has agreed when their chancellor and emperor was ready to bury the hatched, ending their long bitter war. It was both glorious and astonishing but the evil shades of past Niflheim abuse of power still lurking especially around the slums where the resistance were stronger. Cor couldn’t emphasize more to have Prompto know to never visit those areas and let him know whenever he goes. Some Crownsguard and Kingslgaive were fired because of their disagreement to the crown and joined the resistant.

Cor was cautious for the past few weeks before that, he would send Monica or Dustin to eyes on Prompto but today everyone was busy on their task and Cor had to prayed that Prompto would made it safely to Citadel. The resistance were out there still protesting despite the event has taken place days ago. Tonight, the celebration will be made exclusively in Citadel unlike Caelum Via for many years past.

Prompto just texted him that he just finished his shift and on his way to Citadel. Cor sent him short message of ‘Okay, be safe.’ before he tucked in his mobile phones and activated his earpiece. Had he known that very day he would lose his son, he never put his phone on silent mode and he would personally pick up Prompto earlier before his shift. But fate wants to play a cruel game and he had to play along too.


	2. Chapter 2

“Goodbye Reims, see you tomorrow!”

“Snap lots of Prince Noctis photos okay or I will break up with you.”

“Sometimes I do wondering why we were friends.”

“I’m your girlfriend now geez!”

“I thought it was Prince Noctis?”

“Promptooo.”

Prompto laughes himself off as he picked up his camera from locker. It was old but it projected beautiful picture, his father said it was family heritage and it makes Prompto treasure it all the most. Cor did bought him a newer Loxton edition but he rarely used it. He told his father that it was more aesthetic and cool if he had old camera and his father just smile and ruffle his messy hair. His father was a man with not many words but Prompto knows through his actions that he deeply loves him. He sent out a text to him and walked out from the store.

He had to text his whereabouts these days, said for protection but sometimes Prompto think that his father was just paranoid and his soldier thinking get into his way. The peace treaty signing few days ago makes him very busy and prudent. He fixed his new leather wristband before he takes a picture of the radiant sunset behind the Citadel. It was a breathtaking sight and he can’t wait to visit that sky bridge with his father tonight. 

It was funny as tonight was the first time he made a step into Citadel. With new building for Crownsguard training just few kilometres from Citadel, he can only gawking over the sky bridge and admire its majestic view. His father said that tonight he will be introduced to the prince and he told him more about something big will happen to him, a surprise from the king. Prompto never knew exactly what position his father was but he knows it’s important. He never delves much into his father career and he too never enlightened him.

Prompto make haste as he passed by the raging group of resistance. It was few days ago since the signing but those hatred lingers makes he feels suffocating. He sneaks out from the pedestrian walks which they hold their uprising into one of silent ones. Cor wouldn’t approve this route but right now, it’s the safest and shortest route to the subway. The moment he stepped into the route, he feels as if someone watching and following him. Shoots! He makes a mistake for not noticing it earlier. A large fear sat inside his stomach as his minds replaying something he couldn’t remember.

Prompto knew some of defensive arts; he knew the drill when he was faced with dangers like this. He had to call his father and notify him immediately. Prompto knew he was being watched so he had to make it cool, to act as if he doesn’t know it. He hug himself, feeling as if it was cold and yes it was just raining before his shift ends and takes out his mobile phone. He tried to call his father multiple times but it ends with a voicemails. He sent a short message and tucked in his phone before he turned behind and shoots one of the stone at the stranger’s face.

He quickly starts to run when he bumps into someone larger than him a few inches but stern enough to knock him down the ground. The larger men make a devilish grin on him when the smaller one, who follows him earlier, catches up. Prompto started to curse from inside, his mind running wild calculating what he can gives to these man to let him go.

“Oh thank Astrals above we got a blondie today.”

“A sight for sore eyes, aye?”

Prompto step back from both men and ready his stances in defence. Eyes darting around searching for escape route. The smaller man bites him with mocking words.

“Oh little blonde knows how to play along.”

“I have nothing.” Prompto trying to keep his heart rate slow and his head on level, he needs to figure out how to run from this and call for his father again.

“Oh boy you might have something we want to eradicate.”

Prompto attacked both men and slipped past them as he ducked his way out of them. The smaller men, seems more nimble and experienced, caught him on the leg causing Prompto to stumble on the floor face front, temporarily disable his eyesight. It was short and quick. Prompto blinks away the dizziness and he turned away back on the ground.

“We’re Kingsglaive, well.. former Kingsglaive and your pretty widdle legs won’t even catch up with us.” They had Prompto on both his hands and he was terrified. What if they touched the curse mark on his wrist and they all died?

“Let me go. I promise I will forget about this.” Prompto look past their blocking and he saw no one to help him. He was genuinely scared now. His minds forgetting all those training in the midst of panicking, it was wrong, he knew but he can’t help it. The smaller man rummaging his bag and wallet, he took some money but he looks for his identification card too. It was weird but Prompto didn’t see through that man’s logic.

“Nice leather wrist you got there. Got into some punk shit did’ya?” Prompto was about to scream when the smaller man said something that catch the bigger one’s interest.

“He’s not a niffs, must be descendant from it. Here it says Crown Citizen. Oh shoot man, he's Leonis' kid!”

"What? Leonis have a cub?" The man dragged Prompto towards his ally and both of them look after his identity card. Prompto tried his hard to escape from the man's grip but it was pointless. Both of them eyed him now with face he's deciphering of surprised. Why would they be surprised? Did they know his father?

“Kid tell me did your old man named Cor?” The smaller man asked him. Prompto only nodded once.

"Good, now we're even and you're blond. I couldn't be more happy with this." He whispered and showed wicked smile. Prompto feel like he was cornered. Who were these people? Did they have some grudge on his father or something? Prompto was puzzled. He saw several blonde haired people sometime, he knows that the color was becoming more mainstream right now as mix marriage between a Lucian and Accordian, sometimes Niflheim refugee, or even Albinos, but what’s with that? Suddenly Prompto remembers back the headline he saw with his father on the news several months ago; about a serial killer hunting for blonde people, a resistance, former Kingsglaive.

Prompto mentally slaps his face, he knew this face, he knew their name, his father has ingrained inside his brain to watch out for this men.

“Adriane, Nahuel. I know you.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty popular and you know what’s coming for you.”

Prompto keep on struggling but the bigger man, Nahuel, grips were stronger. Adriane left his belonging on the ground and makes his way to them. Prompto vigilantly eyes both of them and he started to grow angry. These monsters kill innocent people, baby to adult without any remorse. He gulped down all the fears because it will feed more to their killing mode. Adriane crouched beside him and he takes a sudden interest in his leather band.

“Oh, nice leather bands. Must be expensive. Cor must be soft to you, pretty lavish you are.”

“Yeah, now I remember, I want those if you don’t mind.” Nahuel’s hands reaching his wrist and Prompto kicked him in the ribs with his boots; he broke free from the strangling and runs. His leather bands were snapped and Prompto covered his wrist with his hands. He tried to call his father again but the damned voicemail keep on coming.

“Dad, help me.” Prompto whispered while trying to run away from them. Prompto might be faster but Nahuel and Adriane’s experience as Kingsglaive got the best of them. The gunfire was heard and Prompto stumble on his legs for the invisible impact. He saw his blood drips and his hands went on his chest, one bullet passed his abdomen and another lodge inside his lungs, Prompto throw off some bloods and wheezing. He was paralyzed for a moment as his adrenaline washes off.

“Nahuel, he’s a fucking niffs look at his wrist. An MT on top of it!”

“What the fuck? Who are you truly boy? A Leonis and MT, which is it?”

Prompto doesn’t understand any of it. What were these guys talking about? Why would he was identified as an MT? Why they classified him as a Niflheim? These men must saw his puzzle face as Nahuel kicked him to the ground, suffocating his airways and said:

“Oh you didn’t know about this mark? This is the mark of MTs. I wonder what Cor's doing with you.”

“You lie!” Prompto screaming, his minds began to feel foggy and his blood rapidly losing from that one hole on his abdomen, a streak of blood streaming down from his crown of hairs. They must be lying; it was a curse that killed his mother. These guys’ sprouting nonsense and Prompto doesn’t like one bit of it.

“Oh you sweet summer child.” Adriane laugh himself off and wipes away that one shed of tears of laughing. He was having too much fun. Prompto squirmed more and thrashing around, Nahuel was dragging Prompto to a wall and knocked his head on it multiple times until he blacks out.

“Aw Nahuel you joy killer. Well, a killer nonetheless. I think two bullets were not enough to hole him up.” Adriane readying his guns and shoots Prompto twice on left leg and another one barely missed his heart.

“That’s for my dead family. Nahuel, did you want to contribute some?” Nahuel shakes his head and spits away. He walks away from them with satisfying hum. 

"I'd love to see Cor lose his shit. Can't wait for that. I’m done here. Kid gonna die sooner or later. Lousy job you missed his heart"

Adriane left with a dry laugh and they were off with Prompto alone in the alley, life slowly slipped away creating a puddle of warmth around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cor was worried, Prompto should be here by now and he hadn't seen any tuft of blond around with that style resembling a chocobo ends. Cor just finished his escort for Queen Sylva and Tenebraen royalties. He excused himself from them and went to a silent hallway, he fished out his phone and deep fear suddenly weighs him heavy. He listens to both voice mail and finds Clarus to inform him that he need to step out for a moment.

The distressed messages of his son makes he wanted to fly out of Citadel at once. He tried to reach out for him. He doesn’t pick up on the first ring and he tried again and this time, the phone was answered but the other end it was eerily silent.

“Prompto? Where are you? Are you okay?” Cor becoming concern more as he listen to Prompto ragged breath. His son was barely whispering and the wet cough that follows makes him winced.

“Stay right where you are okay, I’m calling ambulance and I’ll be there this instant. Stay calm for me okay?” Prompto makes out a slow okay and he tries his hard to pull every breath. Cor felt the tears threating its way down.

This is not the time for excessive worries, Cor needs to calm down and makes his way to his son with haste. Cor found Clarus on his way outside Citadel and alert him about the situation. Monica who was beside him volunteered to go with Cor. It was crazy, Cor felt like a dreams but he tries to ignore it, tries to put a Marshal face whilst to his car. Some delegates greet him and Cor still returning the courtesy.

It was a short ten minutes’ drive but it felt like forever for Cor, he never think twice before he rushed to find his son in that alley through his GPS, an ambulance was ready at the scene. His runs come to a halt when he saw Prompto who was stabilized by the attendance that applied first aid on him. He saw the bloods pooling and his son’s terrible state. Cor has been on too many missions and war but the sight of his son lying there life slipped away shook Cor to the core.

Cor makes a step ahead to his son when an attendance stops him.

“How’s he? I’m his father.”

“Oh good he’s looking for you.”

The attendance leaves him and Cor hurried to his son. Prompto’s eyes were half lidded and he strained a smile behind the mask when he saw his father, his tears had streamed across his cheek.

“Dad.” He moaned, clearly out of energy.

 Cor’s heart instantly shattered and he reached out to his son’s head, ruffling it and comforting him. “Who did this to you, son?” Cor grimaced at the sight of his blood. It was everywhere on his body, it was a normal sight for a soldier but not for a father. Prompto silently cried as he unable to utter any words, his lips trembling and tears streaming down. He moves his hand upward and Cor knew, he need to reach that hand, Prompto was scared and he need to be strong for him. The attendance was done and ready to transfer him on a stretcher but Prompto refused them, Cor pick him up like he did once he was a baby, soft, gentle but firm, he placed his son onto the stretcher and hold his son’s hand again.

The ride to hospital was one of the moments he will remember for a long time. Monica follows closely the ambulance from behind and Cor demanded that his son to be taken to Citadel Medical Center. Prompto’s hand clasped tightly to his and the boy was tethering onto a thread of life and death. He was conscious the whole time but never much responded, eyes constantly fixed on Cor while remaining tears streaked down on his cheeks, face covered with support oxygen. Cor kept giving him comfort, saying everything will be fine even though he couldn’t comprehend the kind of pain his son must feeling.

Cor can see they are entering Citadel ground from the ambulance’s mirror. It’s close now but all the hope in Cor was lost in that instant as the machine that tracked his son’s pulse was flat lined. They hadn’t had time to revive him as the ambulance door was opened and he was wheeled out. The nurses rushed him into one of the room and Cor’s feet followed on its own. Monica stand beside him and both of them stand outside the room. He saw how they pushed his son’s chest, compressing, one of them inserted a tube to pump the oxygen. It was a horrible sight, to see how they handle him and prodding all over his limp body.

The blood has seeped onto bed and his son’s vital still flat lined. He heard his phone ringing but he couldn’t help himself to answer it. His hand desperately clutched on the window, his every being screaming to be there personally help his son, compressed that frail chest to beat and blow him the life he deserve. It was nearly twenty minutes and the doctor still couldn’t revive him. Cor saw how Prompto’s head jerking every time the doctor pressed his chest, he saw how his already pale face turned ashen, his lips turned blue. His boy must be freezing.

Somehow, he heard Clarus and then Regis talking beside him, grounding him. He didn’t twitches; his eyes never tore from his son’s figure, the vital still the same, the line still showing its straight hell. Then he saw the doctor stopped their compression. His eyes widen and Cor’s automatically mouthed ‘No’ like a mantra.

Clarus hold his arm when his legs took a step like an autopilot heading to the door.  As if on cue, the doctor walks out from the room and deeply bowed his head to Cor.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save your son.”

If soul is something that is visible, they can see that Cor’s soul leave his body that instant, before the doctor’s word even finished. He was completely devastated. His tears threatened to fall. This time, Clarus release his hand and step behind, leaving Cor on his own. King Regis shut his eyes and take a seat, Monica assist him. The room was mourning for Prompto when Cor entered, straight to the bed.

He looks at Prompto’s calm face as if his boy was sleeping, if only he doesn’t look like death has invited him and without wires decorating his body and tube intruding his airways. He hugged his son’s body, wires still latched on moves along. The moment he touches the warm skin, Cor the father broke down into crying sobs. He shamelessly cries on the crook of Prompto’s neck, devouring each warmth that left, his hand cradling his head, fingers delicately combed the messy hair his son always donned. Everyone in the room left him for some privacy.

The child he cared with his life, loved with every single being of his soul was murdered without mercy. He noticed how his wrist was bare, and he suspect the culprit must be someone from the resistance or someone who was stupid enough to kill an innocent people. Prompto was barely a man, a young adult who eagerly looks forward for his future. Prompto who has so much for his life and people around him, was murdered just like that. Cor wanted to lose himself for a while, let him mourn for his child, let him cry like a father supposed to for this moment and that he did.

The funeral was held privately, with his sister’s family, Clarus, Monica, and King Regis attending. Prompto was buried on Royal Household Resting, a special graveyard for royal household and their loyal retainer with Regis requests. Prompto might never saw these people before but Regis wanted to at least let his descendant remember this tragedy, when Cor ready, he want him to told people about this. To raised awareness with the increasing murder for blond people that reached seven casualties including Prompto. The murderers were no stranger to Cor, Clarus, and Regis. They knew who they were.

First few days after that was hard, Cor couldn’t really focus on anything, he feels as if Prompto was still there, sitting by the sofa and playing his video game. When he went to kitchen, he saw a glimpse of Prompto by the sink, making his favourite hot chocolate. Sometimes, he heard Prompto’s calling him, asking for his day, showing him new photograph he just snap just before his work, sharing his story with lady next door how her dogs gets excited whenever Prompto stop by.

_“Dad, did you know Bubba was getting hit yesterday? Freaked Mrs Anne out, luckily I was home on time and I took her to vet.”_

Cor shook his head. The lingering memories suffocate him.

Regis and Clarus agreed to give Cor some time to cope but he insist to go to work. He told them he cannot dwell much longer as he was needed at office while in truth; he wanted to find his son’s murderer, to find Adriane and Nahuel and put them to rest. Cor was not the vengeful type but they did unlock that nasty demon inside him. He works and works like a man possessed. His office becomes his temporary home. Every time he saw Prompto’s pictures sitting on his desk, he becomes more adamant to find them.

There were two pictures; one when he brought him to Altissia for that Chocobo Moogle festival. It was taken right after he won chocobo race, showing off his medal. Another one when Prompto was on his graduation day, with his cloak and transcript hugging Cor by his side.

One day, while Cor was preparing for his intel gathering, he saw Monica talked to Clarus and his superior glances an eye to him directly, silently nodding. Later he found out that Monica has been sharing her concern with him, saying that Cor has been withdrawn lately, and only focusing on the case as his primary mission. While his other task were carried out without any problem, he has been hard on himself. Noctis sometimes told the same too when they were practising but he just brush it off. The prince hadn’t said anything after that.

It took nearly a month to locate those bastards. A full fledge mission were carried out with Cor as leader of Crownsguard and two Kingsglaive who were specially sent by King Regis. They were making bold moves after Prompto’s tragedy, going as far as publicize their hatred to all of Insomnia. The two were captured when they manage to abduct another victim. It was one of the most intense moments in Cor’s life. Luckily, the girl only suffered a minor wound while the two of them were captured.

Cor landed a punch on both of them when they were seized. It doesn’t quench his thirst for their blood however; he knew his protocol and kept the best for last.

“I’m glad you were happy with my last gift for your son.” Adriane shouted as he was shoved into his cell.

Cor promised that they will feel the agony his son had when he at his last moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Adriane and Nahuel has been sentence to death. Cor has called for their guilty charges during court hearing and they are responsible for their action, even blatantly agrees with him when he read their offense.

“Two of you are responsible for murdering seven innocent civilians –“

 _Including my child_.

“- and attempt of harm to the crown by leading an anti-resistant group.”

Cor tries to hide away his anger and rage when he read that lines. Giving in to emotions would be unprofessional and satisfying them more for that. Regis has sentence that execution to be carried out, he had to since their offense was too hard to ignore and unforgiving. His people has agreed to it even it sounds cruel and Regis has stopped being cruel. He stopped giving execution sentence since he ascended the throne but these two people deserve it. A traitor Kingsglaive deserve the worst sentence existed and a cold wake up call for those who even trying to betray the crown.

A day before their execution, Cor visited Adriane and Nahuel alone in their respective cells. Nahuel hadn’t said much so he left him alone before proceed to Adriane’s, he’s more vengeful than Nahuel; that Cor knew. Cor hasn’t give in to his emotions even Adriane spits colourful curses to him, he doesn’t flinch when he told Prompto’s has been sobbing when the bullet lodge into his heart. He didn’t respond when he told him Cor the Immortal has turned soft over an adopted child. However, Cor lunges himself off to Adriane when he told Cor has been keeping an MT pet with him.

_His son was not a pet._

Adriane has crossed his boundary and Cor will make sure he heard him screaming. He pressed his arm to Adriane’s throat, backed him to the wall and the man gasped for his breath. His silly grin spreads all over the face, the smirk of victory over Cor’s loss of composure.

“You do not call my son that.”

“Oh did I? Tell me Marshal what did you told him about the code print?”

Cor pushes him more resulting in the man’s shaky breath.  The officers outside has addressed their concern to him but they dare not move any steps ahead. Fearing for the Immortal’s wrath.

“You should see his shocked eyes, his denial of it. You lied to him.” There’s a bite in Adriane words.

“Why it should concern you?” Cor hissed. He wanted to hurt this man so bad, he wanted to strangle him until he was dead. Adriane wicked smile flashes again but he yelped as soon as Cor punches his throat and stomach so hard that he fall and Cor gripped him by his hair.

“I will end you with my hands, and then I will give what you have done to my son, to every victim of yours - a little taste of what had you done.”

Cor release his grip and kicked him in the ribs, Adriane grunted over the force. The officers rushed into the cells but stopped abruptly when Cor stared at them, a cold one that sends shivers into their soul and down to their stomach.

“I don’t get it why people had been scared to approach me but now I wanted to let you know why they should.” Cor warned the officials and they backed away. He rolls over Adriane with his military issues boots and step onto his chest. He kicked him again and again, hard and relentless until bloods sputtered out of his mouth all over the floor.

“I will stop now. The remaining of my gift, I will pay it tomorrow.”

Cor left the cell leaving Adriane battered and the officials shocked for their life. He delivered what he promised. For 30 years of his service to crown, this is the first time Cor has felt satisfied the moment he took a soul.

 

* * *

 

Noctis remembers his stupid antics two years ago when his father makes a funny remark about his reluctance to wear that striped suit and that he rather jumps off the balcony rather than wore it. It was astounding how these two years has matured him. He was twenty and prepared himself to meet his betrothed in Altissia. He was glad Ignis and Gladio will be his retinue for this. He even jokingly that this is their bachelor party slash trip. He finished cleaning up his apartment last night and he look over the home he has been living since high school.

Surely he will miss this humble abode.

Ignis picked him up all the way to Citadel; his father wanted them to meet before he partakes in his journey. His father has arranged for Cor to escort them until Crown City entrance, Noctis hadn’t had problem with that. Just as he partway with his father, he saw that look on Cor again. The longing, full of sorrow looks.

“Cor.” He calls.

“Yes, your highness?” Cor eyes Noctis, Ignis and Gladio who all looks at him with concerned façade.

“What’s with that look again?” Noctis pointed out.

“What look?” Cor tilted his head sideways, eyebrows perched.

“Sorrow.” Cor was stunned and tensed for a moment before he shift to his normal expression, hiding behind the cloak of Marshal.

“Is there something you want to tell us Marshal?” Ignis asked.

Noctis saw how Cor shift the emotions before he gesture them to follow him. No words were spared except for their footsteps. Before he questioned anything, they entered Royal Household Resting. Noctis has no idea where Cor will bring them to but they follow obediently. Noctis usually visit this graveyard, visiting her mother, casually talking to her on occasion and sometimes hiding to her whenever he had some disagreement with his father. He still linking piecies of information he could gather from the Marshal since his withdrawal two years ago especially on his birthday.

Cor would be more silent, more stoic on that day, his eyes however betrays the façade he putting and projected sorrow for Noctis. It feels as if he longed for someone, missing them badly, or reliving a bad memory. Cor don’t usually hold any emotions so this case intrigued him to no end. He kept asking but only receiving nothing from Cor. He would disappear for most time on that day, refusing to attend much longer than an hour on his birthday party, even kept the post mortem short. Noctis never follows him, he never have that idea ever.

Today he will know, Cor might lose someone he hold dear and they were about to find out. He stopped walking in front of a particular grave. Noctis was taken aback. He walks this lane every time, his mother’s just up ahead but he never notice the name on the stone. He never even glanced on those stones to be honest. So when he saw Cor’s last name on the stone, it mesmerized him.

Prompto A. Leonis

25 October 736 – 30 August 753

The Sunshine That Prospered Frigid Heart

They gasp behind Cor. It was Noctis’ birthday. This Leonis died on his birthday two years ago. So that was the reason why Cor was absent for couple of days after the events. They were confused. Cor never married, they knew he had a sister, the only private thing they knew about him. But who was this person that has the Marshal’s last name, the one who responsible for his change of heart, soul, and emotions affecting him badly.

“You might not remember then, because you guys are still kid. But I saved him back then in Niflheim. If he were still alive, he’d be your age, your highness.” Cor said, eyes never much leaving the stone before he continues.

“I adopted him, you guys might not believe it but I adore and love him so much. He was literally my sunshine.” Noctis swear he saw Cor’s lips turned upward. He was smiling, his eyes turned to tender looks as he might be reliving some of their fond memories together. Suddenly a bit of jealousy rushed over him. If only he had a father who devoted to him like Cor too when he told them he would often took off days to attend his son’s function.

Cor spills out everything. This time, all three of them were surprised by this side of Cor they never saw; the doting and lovable father who would do anything for his son. Noctis feels a bit upset, had he knew Cor has a son; they would be the best duo ever. He didn’t know why he felt like this, but it seems right for him. They understand more about the person who hides behind the name or Marshal. They learnt the tragedy behind his sorrow and melancholic gaze.

“Can I look at his picture?” Noctis asked and Cor looks like as if he was thinking before he takes out his wallet, hesitating for a while.

“I only have one with me. It’s the formal one.” He looks at the standard portrait picture which Cor hands out to him. For the first time, he felt like he was frustrated. He wanted to meet this person, to be his friend. Prompto had a freckles all over his nose bridge spreading until under his eyes, oh his eyes, he had that strange but beautiful one nonetheless. The violet-blue eyes were striking with his already pale demeanor. Noctis knew how Cor’s heart was turned soft for him; that bright smile was infectious and it shines all over the place. If the portrait makes Noctis feel this way, what would his other pictures make him feels like? He was truly Cor’s sunshine and he can understand why Cor was so devastated after losing him.

Cor told him that Prompto was a great photographer, he showed to them Prompto’s blog which his sister runs for immigrant awareness after his passing. It was an absolute great album; however they saw few of Prompto’s pictures though to Cor’s delight he says that he doesn’t like his picture taken for public views. Cor shares so much about his son, this Prompto who they never met but instantly feeling familiar with. It feels long but actually it passed only half an hour for them.

“I’m sorry if I look like an emotionally constipated man which I did anyway. I just cannot imagine how my son would looks like if he were here today, preparing to go with you as retinue.”

Ignis smile at his remark and Noctis chuckled. He feels like he was warmed to this person he never met but the moment he saw that picture, he felt a heavy feeling rest in his heart. Cor put his hand on his shoulder and nods his head. It’s time. He drove them outside Insomnia and bid their farewell. The ride was relatively quiet with some banter but everything felt hollow like there is something missing along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor is a lonely soul, he is secretly a chatty person around Prompto so when his son left, a gaping hole was there for that two years. I had fun writing this. It was sad but yeah I hope I deliver well. Thank you for your kudos and comments!
> 
> Have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

> It was halfway done and its 4 am here I need to sleep
> 
> Thank you for reading positive criticism are welcomed! :)


End file.
